Praeternatural Bits
by Lucidsilver
Summary: Chapters of Praeternatural that were removed or never made it into the main story. Or Tsalmaveth and Gavriel in various situations at different times in no particular order.
1. Chapter 1

_A wild tumbling free fall. Lost a mere speck amongst the darkness, the void ground upon the soundness of his mind, pandemonium in it's finest form causing upheaval in his already distorted thoughts._

 _The fragile working spun by his unstable seidr did little to hold him together. The delicate net had to many hole, and to many bits and pieces of what made him himself slipped through._

 _The amount of time it took to complete his working was almost to much, the price was just short of to high, the results were of questionable worth._

 _Time was relative in the void, minutes could easily be days, and days could easily have been mere seconds. It was simply impossible to tell if any time passed at all. He knew that he had accomplished his working though._

 _Eventually the chituri while wandering through the roots of Yggdrasil discovered something. It was a mad gibbering thing. A mad twisted thing, gaunt pale and hollow eyed, it babbled quietly to itself in tongues only it understood._

 _Otherwise it was silent, eyes that saw to much glazed and vacant. but they recognized it as something that was once great, how else could it survive within the void?_

 _it wasn't long before they drew it out of it's madness, the gibbering thing learned how to scream._

 _It took some work to teach it to do more than just that, but quickly the gibbering mad thing was able to focus, learning there were more than just the horrors lurking in it's mind. Some existed outside it too, and they could be much much worse._

 _So the mad lost thing was presented to their master, and the Mad Titan stared down at the fallen creature at his feet, a quirk to his lips, eyes glittering as it shuddered pitifully._

 _It's name was asked._

 _Swollen lips were released from between sharp bloodstained teeth. Tongue bloody and bitten darted over dry cracked lips. A raspy voice rose from a pale bruised throat, uttering a single word._

" _Loki."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Why Tsalmaveth expected more he didn't know, _by the_ _n_ _ine_ , Gavri'el was an angel of all creatures, and an annoying bright ball of self-loathing and to see past the blind devotion towards a being that barely acknowledged them.

Brooding over it's siblings constant squabbles and fighting. _More like killing, but whatever little details and all that. They'll work it out_ _in a couple centuries._

Perhaps he judged to harshly but He must not care to much for His angels if only four of them out of the countless number He made ever saw His face. If he a mere shade saw angels as luminescent microbes swimming in the sea of reality, what did the Creator see them as?

it was sickening, to much like the life that Loptr lived in a way, Tsalmaveth was _not_ Loptr, nor would he ever be again whether he wanted to or not, he was simply a shadow, the remnants of another neither lesser or greater being, just different.

Loki was a mess. A little child seeking the affections of a father that either didn't care, or just didn't know how to care for more than one child. An older brother that cared but didn't notice the hurt he caused to the one he claimed to love. _Insolent blundering fool_ _-_

Really it didn't matter much in the long run. What's done is done and all that.

Any trace of who he was no longer existed, and what little remained was a compressed smoldering dark thing, shoved down to make room for the archangel.

In reflection, why it seemed like a good idea to sacrifice his freedom, limited as it was for his spawn of all things made little sense.

The serpent was winding through the cosmic ocean, a graceful flowing ribbon through the chaotic waters that was the source of most of existence.

The horse ran with the wind, guiding and drowning sea faring men in equal measure, riding storms raining sparks of lightning from his hooves that thundered with each step.

The wolf shred of the branches of world trees, gnawing designs into the old wood to decorate his den he shared with the girl.

Logically he knew Tsalmaveth a millennia give or take a century or two he cared for them, loved even, but enough to sit as a passenger in his own avatar? Foolish. Yet, he could not find it in himself to regret his decision. Dull eyes drifted away from the small glowing celestial, dark with dissatisfaction.

" _ **Patheric."**_ The angel had the nerve to start in surprise, further increasing his ire. _**"**_ _ **The very sight of you makes me sick, disgusting moping little waste of space**_ _ **that you are**_ _ **."**_

Eyes wide the archangel's wings twitched in a spastic in a pitiful flopping motion. Tsalmaveth was sure if he had a fully functioning range of emotions, he would have felt amusement at the mighty celestial being's surprisingly ungraceful attempt to express itself.

However he did not, so simply gazed down at it with a superior expression he acted on emotions Tsalmaveth would maybe have felt in this situation.

" _ **What was I expecting from you when I agreed to house you I will never fully comprehend. I see nothing that could have inspired the faith I had in you at the time."**_ Silver fangs bared, he clucked his tongue in annoyance, all eyes thinned and fixated upon the listless creature.

As much as it irritated him to admit, even privately to himself, Tsalmaveth would have been unsure if keeping the angel to its word was worth bringing such a bright creature to such a low state.

He shuffled, bright claws pinged on nothing, quicksilver coursing not to comfortably through his being reminding him no matter what he felt, he wasn't really Tsalmaveth.

It was impossible to become something that no longer fully existed.


	2. Chapter 2

_It was dark. No light shone down from the sky ever since the Hati and_ _ _Sköll_ caught the sun and moon. He barely noticed at the time, his perception muddled from pain and blindness. _

_He had grown used to the darkness, which saved him from the mortal blow delivered by his once nephew in order to save his son. Still, Loptr was bleeding out, from a half completed bastardized bloody eagle._

 _It would be best to put pressure on the wound, staunch the flow of his red essence. He didn't want to die and in that respect, was a coward, but the jötunn refused to allow them to die._

 _Even as the darkness brightened from the raging flames of_ _Surtr's sword. He pulled their shades from charred bodies, encasing them in his seaidr, holding them close as the Ash Tree burned and burned, the roaring flames drowning out the panicked cries of those that survived the battle._

 _Loptr was death to their wails and cries as they had been to his own._

 _In the end, only ashes remained.  
_

 _~OoOoO~_

Tsalmaveth expected a lot of things when he consented Gabriel. Mainly ceasing to have a sense of self, no matter the promise the celestial entity gave him, or remain smothered by darkness until deemed worthless.

Trust was a foreign thing to one who knew the pain of betrayal and bitter disappointment for as long as he had. As Loptr he cared to much, and ended up hurt and angry from the lies and betrayal.

As a Primordial he knew to much and was silenced after being hurt in the most painful way by the one he thought was trustworthy.

Chaos cared for nothing but the continuous cycle of pandemonium that was created by the pitiful souls that struggled futilely through life. and the less said about the horrors that the shell of his former self Loki went through the better

With everything that he had went through in all his avatars and incarnations, Tsalmaveth did not expect much of Gabriel. It was an angel after all, loyal to it's garrison, heaven, and Father however absent He was.

It didn't matter if it was an archangel and broke the pattern by running away. In fact it just proved that all creatures no matter how pure would seek power. Even a sentient one, a greater prize in their eyes, meant only to be brought to heel.

Gabriel didn't make the attempt. (he probably knew he would fail)

Tsalmaveth kept his mental faculties (not that they where anything to be proud of).

The archangel unbound his children, giving them their Freedom from the cycle (The archangel promised to do so, probably to gain his favor).

Peering through his many shadowy coils at the small yet powerful presence that due to a simple word had the potential to at the very least disturb the precarious balance between sanity and insanity that was such a struggle to maintain, Tsalmaveth became thoughtful.

The archangel did nothing at first, seeming to simply revel at such a perfectly fitting vessel a dark chaotic entity like himself was. Chaos did come in all shapes and sizes, why the archangel was surprised, Tsalmaveth credited to it's limited way of thinking.

Impressive for the usually rigid mindset of it's race, but not flexible enough for the primordial's liking. Given a couple centuries he was sure he could get Gavri'el into shape.


	3. Chapter 3

_" **Little angel.** "_

 _Lips curved upwards at the corners Tsalmaveth twisted, rippling and coalescence into a vaguely serpentine shape, relishing the sudden apprehension the archangel radiated at the sliding of scales upon scales._

 _" **I am known as a Deceiver and the Trickster. I am a darkness that many tried to mold and control, some succeeded more than others in their manipulations, but no longer am I that naive being. Shall you try your favor and seek to control me**?"_

 _Honestly Tsalmaveth did not have a high opinion of the celestial messengers of the Almighty Father, the Creator. He owed little to nothing to the entity, being neither a son nor a creation of His. Tsalmaveth lived for himself and his own, but at the moment, he had a choice, the choice he made would depend on what the celestial entity's answer was however._

 _The archangel seemed to almost chitter to itself, in a manner that was slightly endearing. Tsalmaveth was suddenly reminded of Hela as a young child, innocent and curious, not yet aware of the world and all its hidden cruelties._

 _"All that I seek is a reprieve from the senses bloodshed that stains my home."_

 _Tsalmaveth admired a small light wing before it shifted into waves of energy. Fascinating. The being sensed no lie._

 _" **I believe that I like you little angel**." He found it an oddly honest statement, one of the truest things he could remember ever speaking at the moment. Perhaps it was due to eons of isolation, or the possibility of finally leaving the confines that held him for so long._

 _Gavri'el shifted, necks arching in an almost hesitant movement. Tsalmaveth would imagine it was a silent inquire for permission. Again he was reminded of the better times in the past. Regardless of the angel's continued openness, treachery at this point meant little._

 _The ones he had existed so long to protect were safe, the archangel at least had made sure of that. There was no need of him, and after so many eons of vigilance despite the cold emptiness that yawned were once existed a constant warmth, Tslamaveth was simply put tiered._

 _the flares of fire sputtered as the charred wood crumbled_

 _" **Yes."**_

 _smoldering coals cooled in and empty hearth._

 _ **"That was a Yes**."_

 _The amber red coals turned dark._


	4. Chapter 4

It was dark. Black and blob-ish. A rippling writhing dark blob thing. It stretched itself, nibbling at the remnants of darkness around it.

 _WHAT DO YOU THINK MY FRIEND_? Enthusiastic

Bright light shone through the darkness, revealing a massive translucent shadow of a limb holding the tiny in comparison rippling blob that stood out against the shadow of a 'hand' that held it. The limb was a dark shadow. Dark in that all light bent around it before it could strike and give the shadow shape and form.

- _what is this…thing supposed to be-_

It was a soft spoken question in the form of a statement that lacked any real curiosity let alone real emotion behind it, voiced for the sake of the being it was addressed to clearly expecting a response.

 _MY FIRST CREATION._ Proud

Said creation had taken an interest in the shadow, twisting in place several times, swaying what could have passed as a head back and forth. Curious observation gave way to an action that caused the shadow to darken, and suddenly gain presence. Glowing orbs blinking in and out of existence.

 _-…it is trying to eat us-_

… _YES, THEY DO THAT_ **.** Uncertain

 _-they, said as in more than single one-_

The light loses its warmth and there is a low rumble as something within shifted, the silhouette faded back to a mild flicker at the peripheral of the light. Nothing was said and a moment stretched into an eternity. The flickering was deceptively mild and could easily have passed for being passive if not for the multitude of pinpricks that stood out against the roiling black that pressed itself against the barrier made out of the light.

 _-..they attempt to mar this one_ -

APOLOGIES. Subdued. I SHALL ENDEVORE TO IMPART UPON THEM THAT CONTINUED…ATTEMPTS ARE UNWISE.

- _hmph-_ There was a sliding rustle of scales. The silhouette and the multitude of pinpricks upon it did not appear the next flicker. The small dark blob was still, the only signs of continued life minute quivers.

 _-the small one has learned the it's lesson, what is it you have deigned to_ name _these creatures-_

LEVIATHAN


	5. Chapter 5

It was dark. Black and blob-ish. A rippling writhing dark blob thing. It stretched itself, nibbling at the remnants of darkness around it.

 _WHAT DO YOU THINK MY FRIEND_? Enthusiastic

Bright light shone through the darkness, revealing a massive translucent shadow of a limb holding the tiny in comparison rippling blob that stood out against the shadow of a 'hand' that held it. The limb was a dark shadow. Dark in that all light bent around it before it could strike and give the shadow shape and form.

- _what is this…thing supposed to be-_

It was a soft spoken question in the form of a statement that lacked any real curiosity let alone real emotion behind it, voiced for the sake of the being it was addressed to clearly expecting a response.

 _MY FIRST CREATION._ Proud

Said creation had taken an interest in the shadow, twisting in place several times, swaying what could have passed as a head back and forth. Curious observation gave way to an action that caused the shadow to darken, and suddenly gain presence. Glowing orbs blinking in and out of existence.

 _-…it is trying to eat us-_

… _YES, THEY DO THAT_ **.** Uncertain

 _-they, said as in more than single one-_

The light loses its warmth and there is a low rumble as something within shifted, the silhouette faded back to a mild flicker at the peripheral of the light. Nothing was said and a moment stretched into an eternity. The flickering was deceptively mild and could easily have passed for being passive if not for the multitude of pinpricks that stood out against the roiling black that pressed itself against the barrier made out of the light.

 _-..they attempt to mar this one_ -

APOLOGIES. Subdued. I SHALL ENDEVORE TO IMPART UPON THEM THAT CONTINUED…ATTEMPTS ARE UNWISE.

- _hmph-_ There was a sliding rustle of scales. The silhouette and the multitude of pinpricks upon it did not appear the next flicker. The small dark blob was still, the only signs of continued life minute quivers.

 _-the small one has learned the it's lesson, what is it you have deigned to_ name _these creatures-_

LEVIATHAN

* * *

 **AN: wrote this months before the whole Darkness thing and was going to have the two work together to bring about creation, then blahblahblah, Tsal is indisposed leaving the Creator alone to with only the archangels, odd coincidence. Kind of**


End file.
